


sink into the floor

by jinkees



Series: thot line × yeosang [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, Teasing, dom/sub dynamics, lapslock, seonghwa spits in yeosang's mouth, slight humiliation, that's the fic, tongue fetish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees
Summary: seonghwa can't seem to keep his tongue in his mouth during performances, but yeosang really doesn't mind too much inthiscontext.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: thot line × yeosang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	sink into the floor

it's no secret that everyone teases seonghwa. something about the man just made it so easy, and he was nice enough to let it slide with some fake eyerolls and hidden laughter of his own. seonghwa never seemed to mind the banter at his expense, and more often than not found his own ways to get back at the members.

yeosang could admit that he had maybe pushed a bit too far with it during the weekly idol bit. he couldn't help it, really-- between the hosts egging on his brutal honesty and the group's tradition of making fun of their eldest, yeosang didn't even think once, let alone twice, before he started teasing seonghwa on broadcast. and he was right about what he said, too. seonghwa _did_ have a habit of letting his tongue kind of go wild during performances. granted, it  _ was _ sexy, but yeosang found that it was far more entertaining to see the smoke fuming from seonghwa's ears as he tried to correct yeosang's impression of him, just serving to prove the point even more.

it was so very  _ seonghwa _ , correcting the way someone made fun of him.

while he was fairly sure no one else had noticed it, yeosang could  _ feel _ the pressure behind seonghwa's stare, the sharper lilt to his voice. it was still there when they got back to the dorms that evening and seonghwa gripped his shoulder firmly, murmuring a, "studio, half an hour.” in his ear.

yeosang may indeed be a snarky little shit most of the time, but he's never been anything but obedient to seonghwa.

thirty minutes and a rushed shower later, yeosang is shutting the tiny studio's door behind him with the click of its lock. seonghwa is seated at the computer desk, bare-faced and cozy in loose lounge clothes, and he greets yeosang with a soft smirk. there’s something up his sleeve, yeosang knows it, and a quiver runs through him when seonghwa beckons him closer. yeosang is more than a little intimidated by the way seonghwa somehow always exudes grace, even if he’s just easing back into the desk chair and spreading his legs to plant his feet on the floor. a moment later, the familiar squeeze of seonghwa's arms around his waist has yeosang letting out a sigh, slumping on seonghwa's lap.

“you were such a brat today,” seonghwa says, no bite to his voice. it’s more of a fond tone, coupled with the way seonghwa is stroking his back and shoulders. yeosang half-heartedly tries to hide a giggle, nodding in shy agreement and hiding against the older man’s neck. teasingly, seonghwa jabs his sensitive sides until yeosang squirms in his grasp.

seonghwa hums at the movement, tilting his head to lean against yeosang’s. he presses a kiss to his temple. 

“you’re lucky you’re so cute, sang-ah. however… you know i don’t appreciate lying.”

yeosang raises his head in question, meeting seonghwa’s heady gaze with a pout. “what do you mean?”

there’s the rumbled huff of a laugh in seonghwa’s chest, and he’s still a bit confused when seonghwa just kisses him, soft and rather chaste for their tastes. the hands rubbing his back get a tad stronger, pressing into his skin and pulling him closer. yeosang basks in it, his own hands coming up to rest on seonghwa’s shoulders, the elegant slope of his neck. he can't stop the sudden whine that bubbles out when the older pulls away as soon as yeosang tries to slip in his tongue. it weirdly stings that the older refuses to deepen the kiss.

“what’s wrong, sang-ah?”

when yeosang blinks his eyes open, he meets that fiery glint in seonghwa’s own. it centers him immediately, intensifying the scorch he feels at every point of contact between them. he's sure of it now; seonghwa was definitely up to something, and yeosang is more than happy to slip into his place.

“you won’t kiss me,” he mumbles, a frown pulling at his mouth.

“hm? but we are kissing,” seonghwa counters, punctuating it with a few quick pecks to yeosang’s face. as much as he loves the attention, he wants more. his grip on seonghwa’s shoulders tightens unconsciously, nails digging into the soft fabric of his sleep shirt.

“hyung, you know what i mean.”

“i think you should still explain it to me, just in case,” seonghwa drawls, and yeosang can feel the smug smile against his jaw where seonghwa is still giving him those soft, tame kisses. “what, are these kisses not good enough?”

"no! no, that's not it, please keep going," yeosang startles, clenching seonghwa's collar in his fists and pressing his knees tighter to seonghwa's waist. he relishes in the feather-light kisses brushing his skin, even though the older is laughing at his neediness.

yeosang weighs his real response carefully. if he words this wrong, seonghwa might torture him via not giving any kisses whatsoever; seonghwa liked to be cruel sometimes (and other times, yeosang even asked for it). however, no matter how bad he wanted it, the embarrassment of having to say it out loud keeps yeosang quiet.

“yeosang-ah, i can’t fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong," seonghwa says, kisses now migrated up to his ear. yeosang bites at his lip, fighting the urge to grind his hips down. seonghwa  _ knew _ he was sensitive there.

his head drops back down against seonghwa's shoulder, away from the teasing wisps of breath in his ear. tucked away from direct eye contact, yeosang finds the means to say it.

"...your tongue."

“what about it, sangie?”

yeosang buries his head further against seonghwa, twitching when the movement brushes their hips together. his face burns, and his lip hurts from how hard he's been biting it down. seonghwa always knew the strings to pull to reduce yeosang to this state; he's undeniably flustered, and seonghwa's patronizing tone and touches ignite a kind of blissful shame in his gut. there's a thrill to being worn down until he can do nothing but beg for more, regardless of whether seonghwa indulges the requests or not.

"i-- i want you to use your tongue, please?"

"oh, that's it? sorry, i could have sworn you wanted me to tone that down. must have heard you wrong today,” seonghwa says, snickering a little. yeosang grows even more pouty, rolling his eyes while seonghwa can't see his face.

still, yeosang leans into the warmth of the older’s chaste affections, only retorting with a small, “this is different.”

“different how? explain it to me, sangie," seonghwa continues, this time whispering directly into yeosang's ear. "unless you'd rather show me what you mean."

yeosang lets out a quivering breath, melting into the headspace seonghwa has created for them. delicately, he cups seonghwa's face and meets him halfway in a kiss that quickly devolves into anything  _ but _ delicate. the older gives an approving hum when yeosang nips at his lower lip, urgently searching for an opening.

once he finds it, yeosang throws himself into the kiss, clutching at seonghwa and swiveling his hips down. he positively whimpers when seonghwa allows him to suck on his tongue, the obscene sound it makes going straight to his groin. 

there are very few things that yeosang loves more than getting messy with seonghwa. the older is ultra-clean, cleaning the floors with lint rollers and diligently wiping the corners of yeosang's mouth when he gets too careless eating (which is pretty much every time). there's something about the contrast at play that makes his heart thump in his chest; seonghwa, neat freak seonghwa, getting yeosang positively  _ filthy _ .

seonghwa seems to read his mind-- well, more likely, he had planned on taking yeosang apart this way ever since the broadcast earlier-- and pulls back.

"do you want more, yeosangie?"

"god, yes. more-- more tongue, please," yeosang admits, far too gone to care about his own pride. right now, he wants seonghwa's damned tongue all over him, and he's determined to earn that kind of royal treatment.

seonghwa takes his hand and extends his arm, bringing it close so he can lick along yeosang’s wrist. "like this?"

“fuck— yeah, like that. please, hyung.”

"lay down for me, sang-ah. and take off your shirt."

he should probably feel at least a little embarrassed at how quickly he plants himself on the floor, stripping and essentially presenting himself to the man standing above him. but it makes his blood run so hot, the dynamic between them sharpened with the way seonghwa's looking down on him.

from there, it's a flurry of  _ seonghwa, seonghwa, seonghwa _ , as the man explores with his tongue. dragging it from yeosang's jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck and nip at his chest until yeosang shivers away from it, despite himself. his ribs, his stomach, his hips, his hands and fingertips, nothing left without the slick of spit. he’s pretty sure seonghwa's tongue is even in his ear at some point, but he doesn't even care— it just makes him burn even more, quaking in seonghwa's hold. goosebumps cover him once cold air hits the wet patches of skin, and yeosang gasps.

"hyung, just like that. it feels so good," he pants, craning his neck to allow seonghwa more access. his tongue is digging harshly into a particularly sensitive spot along yeosang's throat, lips closing around it soon after.

"you like it that much, hm? want me to mark you up?"

god— yeosang wants, he wants so  _ much _ that he doesn't even know how to express it.

his grip on seonghwa isn't unlike that of a python, arms and legs wrapped around him and pulling the man ever closer, ever tighter against him. seonghwa doesn't seem to mind the constricting, and ruts against him with just as much fervor.

far too soon, seonghwa is pulling away from his ministrations in order to shove both of their pants and boxers down. he makes direct eye contact when he spits into yeosang’s palm, the sound alone making his hips jump. his eyes widen when seonghwa guides the soiled hand towards yeosang’s face, a dangerous grin peeking at the corner of his lips. he whimpers when seonghwa’s other hand goes to his hair, tugging at the strands and manhandling him until yeosang’s mouth is hovering above his palm.

"don't get all shy now, sangie. spit,” seonghwa commands. his voice is sweet, his gaze fond, but the white knuckle grip on yeosang's hair and the filth in his words blindsides him. yeosang squints his eyes shut, that familiar shame twisting in him so beautifully. he obeys, gathering saliva on his tongue before letting it spill into his own palm. he groans at the warm liquid pooling on his skin, rubbing his thighs together for some kind of friction.

"more.”

this time, yeosang is much quicker about fulfilling the task, although he’s still not brave enough to look at seonghwa while doing so. seonghwa pulls at his hair again, snapping yeosang's attention away from his hand.

“come on, yeosang. we both know you like it wetter than that. one more chance.”

the worst part is that seonghwa is right and he  _ knows  _ he has the younger cornered with the rather humiliating statement. he chuckles at the way yeosang freezes. then he's urged along by another tug, and like some truly fucked up puppet, his jaw drops to spill more drool. he manages to keep his eyes on seonghwa this time, and the smirk he gets in return makes it that much more worth it.

he sighs, blissed out once seonghwa returns to his neck, but it's quickly cut off by a mutual hiss once seonghwa maneuvers yeosang’s dripping hand around them both. it's less yeosang doing any work with it and moreso seonghwa fucking the tight ring of his fingers, dragging deliciously against yeosang's own cock. the humid breaths against his throat set him alight, and yeosang clenches at the other's waist to anchor him.

a strained groan is pushed out of him when seonghwa lifts his thighs against his chest, folding him in half for more leverage. yeosang loves this; being fully surrounded by seonghwa, hands on the floor beside his head, his bigger form barring yeosang from moving any which way.

"open your mouth, sangie. you know the way i like it."

seonghwa groans once yeosang has his tongue lolling out, eyes fluttering shut. he knows what's coming next, and his hips jerk up in anticipation.

"you want me to spit in your mouth, don’t you?"

all yeosang is capable of doing is grunting out a curse and nodding, panting and blushing at the thought of how fucked out he must look to the man above him. seonghwa slows down, the drag of skin on skin a constant tease.

"ah, that’s so dirty. you love it, though, right? getting all messy for your hyung?"

yeosang's nod in agreement isn't enough, and he jerks up into nothing when seonghwa _stops_ , pulling his hips away. the sound yeosang makes at the loss is animalistic, almost a growl, and his fingertips dig into the carpet beneath him. 

"answer me, yeosangie."

there's a pressure building behind yeosang's eyes, and it skyrockets when seonghwa stops touching him entirely. his body cries out to have his touch again, and yeosang is unabashed in his begging. 

"yes-- yes, i love it, love when you make me a mess. your mouth feels so good, fuck, your  _ tongue _ ," yeosang says, fumbling over his own words in the process. his nerves are pulled in too many directions, and all of them are buzzing for  _ more _ . more touch, more spit, more seonghwa.

he buckles under the older when he starts moving again, tilting his head against the carpet until seonghwa jerks him back forward with a tight grip on his jaw.

"it's so cute that you pretended to not like this, yeosangie. even tried to make fun of your hyung in front of the others. but look at you now… so filthy, so desperate for me to spit in your mouth. dirty, dirty sangie."

"i know, i'm sorry--"

“i don’t even think you deserve it, after your little stunt today. what do you think?”

the dam breaks, and tears spill down yeosang's ruddy cheekbones. he's barely keeping it together, copious apologies leaving him as he begs for seonghwa's forgiveness. he knows it's pitiful and greedy, but he can't bring himself to care. 

"hyungie, please-- i want it so bad," he whimpers, his voice uncharacteristically higher. his legs are trembling, muscles burning at the stretch seonghwa's holding him down in. "i need it,  _ please _ ."

after a few more wanton pleads, seonghwa finally,  _ finally _ gives in. he lets the drop slowly fall from his mouth to yeosang's awaiting tongue. the younger tries his best to slow it slipping down his throat, and groans when it's gone.

"again, again  _ please- _ i want it so bad, hyung.”

“you want more? god, sang-ah. you’re so needy. work for it.”

and yeosang does, grinding up and clenching his hand around their cocks tightly, just the way seonghwa likes. he succeeds with a few deliberate squeezes and using his other hand to grab at seonghwa's hips, assisting in the steady push and pull of them. 

"so pretty, yeosang-ah. open a little wider for me."

he pushes his tongue out even more, and opens his eyes just in time to see the glob of saliva leave seonghwa's mouth. he feels it land perfectly on his tongue, and moans brokenly. he only gets few moments to savor it going down his throat before seonghwa is capturing his lips in a rough clash of teeth and tongue. yeosang sucks roughly on his tongue once more, and seonghwa releases on his stomach with a high-pitched moan and a few grunts, gorgeous noises that send yeosang's mind reeling.

seonghwa grips yeosang’s jaw once more to force him to look as he licks up the mess he's left behind on yeosang's stomach. the smooth glide makes him twitch, and seonghwa's hold is the only thing preventing him from dropping his head to the floor.

"yeosangie, look at me."

god, yeosang couldn't  _ not _ look.

the sight of seonghwa laving his cock with his own cum and spit has yeosang practically hyperventilating, fingers scrambling to find purchase in the older’s hair. it's so, so  _ filthy _ \-- seonghwa looking at him like that, simply letting the spit lewdly drip from his mouth onto yeosang's cock, spreading the slick around with his tongue.

it should be disgusting, but yeosang is quite literally weeping at the stimulation, unable to hold back his tears or his volume. it's almost too much; the smooth heat of seonghwa’s mouth engulfing him, the wanton squelch reverberating in his ears, the cooled wet patches he still feels on his skin. he can't help but buck his hips, chasing his high with no consideration of seonghwa’s throat. he makes the mistake of looking down again, focusing enough through his tears to see the absolute  _ mess _ seonghwa’s making of him with his mouth. trails of spit and cum leak from his cock to his inner thighs, some of it wiped up onto his hip bones, and that’s not to mention what's still left on his stomach.

a broken string of curses leave him as seonghwa presses deeper, urging to yeosang fuck his mouth with a squeeze to his hips.

he comes silently, back arching so far off the ground that it hurts. he breathes harshly through his nose as seonghwa keeps going, determined to get every last drop. it's so much, overwhelming him in the best possible way.

“hyung, hyungie, please,” yeosang babbles, dragging seonghwa up his shaking body for a kiss. again, it should be disgusting— but yeosang only groans deep in his chest, savoring the taste and feel of their mixed saliva and cum, swallowing it down eagerly.

as he settles down, he becomes hyper-aware of the drool all over him, coating his chin and neck, practically his entire torso. he's sticky and still shaking and so, so sated.

he barely registers when seonghwa wipes the tears off his face and graces his brow with a soft kiss, but he subconsciously chases after him when the older kneels to stand up.

"so good, sang-ah. so good for me. let's get cleaned up, okay?"

seonghwa returns quickly to wipe him down (of course, seonghwa thought to bring wet wipes and a soft towel). the older coos at the meek whines that leave yeosang as he touches still-flushed skin; he was always so sensitive after this kind of thing.

cleaning up brings yeosang back somewhat, but he still needs help getting up from the floor and slipping his clothes back on. it feels like he's listening through cotton when seonghwa jostles his shoulders to catch his attention, murmuring a faint, "c'mon, yeosang-ah. let's go home."

seonghwa fixes his messy hair and the wrinkles in his clothes with a dazed smile, and a kind of pride thrums through yeosang as he realizes the effect he can have on the older man. his eyes flutter closed, and his arms find a home around seonghwa's neck easily. the older holds him close, a hand reaching up to gently scratch his nape. yeosang could fall asleep standing up like this, wrapped up by seonghwa and breathing him in.

“kiss?” he asks, voice more scratchy than he expected.

the older laughs, shaking his head, and presses a quick kiss to yeosang's forehead. "you're  _ insatiable _ . i might bruise up from all this work, y'know."

“hyungie, more kisses? pretty please?” now he’s putting on the cute act on purpose, adoring the way seonghwa’s face lights up at it; normally, it took quite a few drinks for yeosang to act this way. he adores the kisses he gets even more, lovely brushes scattered across his face.

"bedtime, alright? you wear me out, you brat."

yeosang giggles and shrugs as they slip out of the studio, not regretting a single thing. 

(he figures that if seonghwa really wanted the members to stop teasing him, he would probably come up with better punishments).

**Author's Note:**

> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/jinkees), if you want to send a message or request !
> 
> personally would love & be honored to have seonghwa spit in my mouth lmao
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jinkees3000?s=09)


End file.
